


#SixDrabbles

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: Pandora Hearts, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: #sixdrabbles, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Сборник работ на челлендж #SixDrabbles в твиттереРаботы не связаны между собой
Relationships: He Xuan/Shi Qingxuan, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Pandora Hearts. Зарксис Брейк. Стекло, канонная смерть персонажа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для @_alanchik_  
> Что-нибудь стекольное по Зарксису Брейку

Пол под щекой холодный, а всё вокруг — беспросветно чёрное. И это странно успокаивает.  
Он сделал всё, что мог сделать, больше его присутствие здесь не нужно. Наконец, можно больше не цепляться за жизнь.  
— Брейк! — крик Шерон взрезает темноту и холод, щит вокруг его сердца вздрагивает и идёт крупными трещинами. Брейк находит в себе непонятно откуда взявшиеся силы, чтобы сесть и развести руки. Его мгновенно сжимают с двух сторон — Рейм тоже здесь.  
Его семья…  
Рейм кажется закаменевшим, пока Шерон наоборот мелко дрожит. Он знает какое лицо сейчас у неё, помнит его слишком хорошо. Тогда, после смерти Шелли, на официальном приёме она тоже держалась отстранённо и строго, он бы и сам поверил, что всё хорошо, если бы не ощущал, как незаметно дрожат её плечи под его ладонью.  
Шерон позволила себе сломаться лишь в собственной спальне, упав на колени прямо посреди комнаты и закричав. Брейк тогда подошёл медленно, присев рядом и заставив взглянуть на себя — это лицо, залитое слезами, с глазами, полными острых осколков разбитого сердца — он уже никогда не смог выкинуть из головы.  
Он знает, что сейчас Шерон смотрит так же.  
Щит рушится и слёзы начинают литься потоком. Брейк утирает их о жёсткий воротник платья Шерон, как когда-то делала она сама.  
На самом деле, он столько не сделал! Не отпраздновал их победу, не побывал на чаепитии Оза, не увидел, как все эти дети растут, не выполнил обещание, данное Воле, не пожил без груза, давившего на плечи.  
— Я не хочу умирать, — криком обнажённой души вырывается наружу, заставив друзей вздрогнуть.  
Шерон прижимается крепче, перебивая запах крови таким привычным ароматом своих духов.  
Веки на его бесполезных глазах совсем тяжелеют, опускаясь, но отчего-то он видит свет, тёплый и мягкий, словно все самые дорогие люди счастливо улыбаются ему. Он пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но уже не может.  
В последние мгновения ускользающей реальности, он слышит, как душераздирающе кричит Шерон.  
“Не плачь по мне, принцесса. Когда-нибудь, я встречу вас вновь.”


	2. SVSSS. БинЦю. Сахарный флафф, постканон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для @thetardisandi  
> БИНЦЮ ХОЧУ БИНЦЮ

Ло Бинхэ был идеален во всём.  
Он дрался красиво и смертоносно, мастерски играл на музыкальных инструментах, рисовал картины, захватывающие дух, о его божественной готовке и вовсе не стоило упоминать — ей не было равных так же, как и бесподобной красоте. Даже в постели он постепенно научился всему так, что Цинцю только и оставалось, что пытаться не потерять голову от удовольствия.  
Те далёкие времена, когда Бинхэ чего-то не умел и Цинцю — со скрытой радостью — приходилось учить его, давно прошли.  
И поэтому, представшее его глазам зрелище, было неизмеримо ценным.  
— Шицзунь, прости этого никчёмного ученика, — Бинхэ поник, аккуратно откладывая контроллер приставки, которую Шэнь Цинцю создал в мире снов.  
Вот уже несколько часов он пытался научить Ло Бинхэ играть в видеоигры. Когда-то это было одним из любимых его занятий, так что избежать этого Бинхэ — который хотел узнать всё о прошлой жизни своего А-Юаня — не мог. Однако, почему-то у великолепного главного героя, который мог одним пальцем перевернуть мир, ничего не получалось — как бы он не старался, его убивали через пару минут игры.  
Шэнь Цинцю смотрел на него, расстроенного очередным проигрышем в том, что было так дорого его мужу, и не мог остановить накрывающую с головой лавину чувств.  
— Бинхэ, — мягко позвал он. Тот слегка вздрогнул, но всё же поднял на него грустный взгляд.  
Шэнь Цинцю не выдержал — подавшись вперёд, он обнял Бинхэ за голову, зарывшись пальцами в невероятно мягкие кудряшки, и поцеловал его прямо в демоническую метку. Бинхэ, кажется, перестал дышать, а затем стиснул в объятиях в ответ, обхватив руками талию. Тихо рассмеявшись от переполнявшего тепла, Цинцю продолжил расцеловывать его лицо, пока, наконец, не остановился на губах, которые мгновенно ответили.  
Здесь, в мире снов, он мог позволить себе быть таким, каким ему хочется, а не каким предписывают правила или сложившийся образ. А сейчас ему больше всего хотелось быть к Бинхэ как можно ближе. Поэтому, Цинцю повалил его на подушки, удобно устраиваясь на груди.  
— А как же игра? — с улыбкой в голосе спросил Бинхэ. — Я так и не дошёл до финала уровня.  
— Не важно, — фыркнул ему в шею Цинцю. — Не важно умеешь ты играть или нет, отложим это.  
— Я тоже просто хочу быть ближе к любимому А-Юаню, — наклонившись настолько близко к уху, насколько мог в таком положении, прошептал Бинхэ.  
Шэнь Цинцю почувствовал, что краснеет, но не стал ничего отрицать или как-то негодовать о том, что тёплые руки обвились вокруг ещё крепче.  
Идеальный Ло Бинхэ или нет, для Шэнь Цинцю это не имеет значения. Он любит своего Бинхэ любым.


	3. MDZS. СюэСяо. Флафф, modern-au, ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для @Fairy_hungover  
> СюэСяо. Флафф)))) модерн ау

— Ты придурок!  
— Сама идиотка!  
— Ничего я не идиотка, это ты остолоп и руки-крюки!  
— Блять, у меня получится, а ты утрёшься!  
— Сюэ Ян не матерись при ребёнке! И хватит орать, вы двое. Синчэня разбудите.  
А-Цин показала Сюэ Яну язык и, фыркнув, вприпрыжку направилась к Сун Ланю, снова ушедшему к машине. Сюэ Ян вновь остался один на один с попыткой сделать кривоватый венок.  
— Вот захотелось даочжану, видите ли, на природу всей семьёй выехать, а в итоге заснул в машине по пути, а я что? А я присматривай за А-Цин и страдай! — радражённо рычал он, пытаясь переплести цветы, как та самая А-Цин и показала. У неё выходило не в пример лучше и венок не торчал стеблями во все стороны так, словно был терновым, а не цветочным. Сюэ Ян хмыкнул.  
Будь проклята А-Цин с её тупой идеей сделать Синчэню венок к тому времени, когда они расположатся и придёт время его будить. И будь проклят сам Сюэ Ян за то, что согласился на эту тупость, стоило представить Синчэня с цветами в волосах.  
Занятый методичным уничтожением своих нервов, Сюэ Ян совсем не заметил, как прошло время.  
— А-Ян? — на плечо опустилась рука, застив окаменеть от неожиданности.  
Сяо Синчэнь удивлённо смотрел на более-менее хорошо получившийся венок в руках Сюэ Яна. Восемь предыдущих попыток, Сюэ Ян попытался загородить, но знал — их тоже уже заметили.  
— Проснулся наконец? А я тут вон что вынужден делать, чтобы слепышка перестала орать.  
Сяо Синчэнь улыбнулся, как обычно понимающе и нежно — А-Цин крутилась возле Сун Ланя и явно не доставляла проблем последние полчаса.  
— На, даочжан, раз уж я всё равно эту хрень сделал, — с этими словами, на волосы Сяо Синчэня уложили слегка кривой венок. Тот, словно не веря, потянулся пальцами, мягко проводя по белоснежным лепесткам.  
— Спасибо, А-Ян, — Сяо Синчэнь целомудренно чмокнул в щёку пялящегося на него Сюэ Яна.  
— Эй, вы долго там ещё миловаться собрались? — закричала А-Цин, прерывая идиллию. — Мы сюда не для этого приехали!  
— Да идём мы, завались! — рявкнул в ответ Сюэ Ян, хватая руку Синчэня и утаскивая его за собой.  
Щека приятно горела.


	4. TGCF и MDZS. Не Хуайсан и Ши Цинсюань. Посиделки под вино, флафф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для @OneOfArchons  
> (((флаффный))) кусочек того хэда с кроссоверными посиделками Хуайсана и Цинсюаня

— Сказать честно, сначала я не поверил, но это — это просто восторг! — глаза Не Хуайсана возбуждённо блестели от выпитого и эмоций. Ещё бы — ведь миг назад Ши Цинсюань вызвался доказать, что действительно бог и, почему-то, решил избрать для этого метод смены пола.  
Ши Цинсюань рассмеялась, элегантно прикрыв губы ладонью.  
— Ты первый, кто принял это с таким восторгом. Хэ-сюн вот, например, всегда фыркает, когда я предлагаю ему сменить пол. Всегда приходится так долго его уламывать, угх!  
— А ты первы… первая, кто так хорошо разбирается в веерах и рисунках на них. Я получил много удовольствия от беседы с тобой, — непривычно-искренне улыбнулся Хуайсан.  
— Ты мне тоже очень понравился! — просияла Цинсюань. — Не-сюн, будешь моим другом?  
Не Хуайсан растерянно хлопнул глазами. Ши Цинсюань сказал, что живёт уже много, много столетий, но неужели можно прожить так долго и всё ещё вести себя так непосредственно? Неужели можно быть таким искренним и жизнерадостным?  
— Я с радостью стану твоим другом, если ты станешь моим. Я бы хотел пообщаться ещё раз, если это возможно, — наконец, ответил он.  
— Конечно возможно! Если захочешь со мной связаться, то просто зажги палочку благовоний и помолись Богине Ветров Цинсюань — я обязательно тебя услышу!  
— Неужели так можно связаться с любым богом? — почему-то после этого вопроса Ши Цинсюань смущённо потупилась и затеребила в пальцах веер.  
— Не совсем. Просто понимаешь, у меня не так много последователей с тех пор, как я снова стал богом, так что и молитв не очень много, поэтому я могу лично прослушать каждую из них.  
Это “снова”, конечно, подожгло любопытство, но, глядя на Цинсюань, Хуайсан решил не расспрашивать. На этот раз.  
Вместо этого, можно было узнать о кое-чём другом.  
— Ши-сюн, а не подскажешь ли ты мне кое-что? — Цинсюань чуть склонила голову, намекая продолжать. — Понимаешь ли, я рисую истории о любви и мне всегда хотелось узнать — различаются ли ощущения от единения тел для женщин и мужчин?  
— Ох, — всерьёз задумалась над вопросом Цинсюань, допивая ещё чашу вина. — Пожалуй, да. Понимаешь, мы с Хэ-сюном не слишком часто экспериментируем, но когда нам это удаётся, то...  
— Ши Цинсюань, — загробным голосом внезапно произнесли прямо над головой, заставив Хуайсана подпрыгнуть, а Цинсюань испуганно пискнуть.  
Рядом с их столом стоял неестественно бледный черноволосый мужчина с яркими золотистыми глазами.  
— Хэ-сюн! — опомнилась Цинсюань, радостно просияв. — А я нашла нового друга!  
— Нам пора, — даже не взглянув на Хуайсана, Хэ-сюн словно перетёк на одно колено, закидывая Цинсюань на плечо, и также плавно поднялся. Всё же кивнув Хуайсану, он стремительно потащил Цинсюань из снятой комнаты.  
— Не-сюн, не забудь что ты мне обещал! — успела прокричать та, пока не скрылась за дверью.  
Не Хуайсан вылил в свою чашу остатки вина.  
Не забудет уж точно, Ши Цинсюань оказался отличным собеседником, да и знакомство с богом, пусть и не самым сильным, определённо может пригодиться.  
И, может, хоть кто-то, наконец, оценит по достоинству его попытки свести Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня.


	5. Noragami. Ято, Хиёри, Юкинэ, Нора. AU от канона (надеюсь), стекло, все живы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для @Fairy_hungover  
> Давай по бездомному богу. Ау где он не бог
> 
> Верчу задания как могу, да

— С вами всё хорошо? — спросила Хиёри, разливая по чашкам чай.  
— Насколько это возможно, — угрюмо ответил Юкинэ, не решаясь посмотреть на Хиёри. Нора рядом неуютно поёжилась. — А у вас как всё? Он…  
— Чёрт, я опять проспал! — влетел в кухню взъерошенный Ято, пытаясь одновременно застегнуть рубашку и причесать волосы. — Хиёри, почему ты меня не разбудила? Хотя нет, не отвечай, просто дай мне что-нибудь перекусить и я побежал!  
Хиёри закатила глаза, но достала из холодильника заранее приготовленный бутерброд и контейнер с едой.  
— О, а это кто? Я думал, дети появляются немного не так, — заметил, наконец, посторонних Ято. Хиёри отвесила ему за шутку подзатыльник, попутно поправив причёску.  
— Это дети нашей соседки, она попросила присмотреть, у неё какая-то экстренная ситуация, — не в первый раз соврала она.  
— Вот как? Ну что же, я Ято, а вы?  
Над столом повисла давящая тишина.  
— Юкинэ, — практически неслышно прошептал тот. — Меня зовут Юкинэ.  
— Хииро.  
— А, приятно познакомиться, но мне правда пора, не сильно доводите Хиёри, до вечера!  
Хлопнула входная дверь, взметнув сквозняком лёгкие занавески на окне.  
— Он выглядит счастливым, — первой заговорила Хииро. — Как думаешь, он счастлив?  
Хиёри лишь пожала плечами:  
— Кажется да, но… Иногда он становится слишком потерянным, словно…  
— Словно у него стёрта вся предыдущая жизнь, всё бытие богом, все, кого он знал! — перебил Юкинэ дрожащим голосом.  
— То, что он жив после того, как убил Отца — уже много, — осадила его Хииро. — Пусть он лишился всех сил и никогда не сможет запомнить нас.  
— Я пойду, — резко поднялся из-за стола Юкинэ, поморщившись от скрежета ножек стула по полу. — Прости, Хиёри.  
Хииро встала с куда большей осторожностью:  
— Береги его.  
Дождавшись кивка, она поспешила догнать Юкинэ.  
Хиёри переместила чашки с нетронутым чаем к раковине, украдкой смахнув с глаз слёзы. Это был уже четвёртый визит с тех пор, как Ято стал смертным.  
Ни у кого из них боль не становилась меньше.


	6. MDZS. СиЧэн. Стекло, пропущенная сцена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для @Satan_my_love  
> А можно стекла с Цзян Чэном и Лань Си Ченем.....

Это всегда было столь не вовремя, что, казалось, сами боги были против них.  
Сначала сгорели Облачные Глубины и Сичэнь вынужден был бежать. Затем сгорела и Пристань Лотоса, Цзян Чэн потерял родителей, подался в бега, потерял брата.  
Во время Аннигиляции Солнца они смотрели друг на друга, но оба понимали — не сейчас, не время, какое уж тут проявление чувств, когда любой день может стать последним?  
С возвращением Вэй Усяня всё, кажется, стало лишь хуже, заставив Цзян Чэна бояться за близких людей. И не зря, как показала жизнь — смерть Цзинь Цзысюаня, Яньли, а затем и Вэй Усяня — на этот раз настоящая.  
Лань Сичэнь сидел у постели бессознательного брата, утирая кровь с его израненной спины, и понимал, что где-то так же кровоточит сердце Цзян Чэна.  
— Мне нужно вырастить Цзинь Лина, — сказал ему позднее тот.  
Маленький наследник ордена Цзинь резвился по Пристани Лотоса со своей собакой.  
— Я уверен, он вырастет замечательным молодым господином, — кивнул Лань Сичэнь. Никто из них не сказал ничего прямо, но всё было понятно и без слов.  
Лань Сичэнь ждал, но дождался вовсе не того.  
Жизнь перевернулась, казалось, в один миг, когда выяснилось, что в смерти Не Минцзюэ виноват Цзинь Гуанъяо, что тот вообще во многом виноват. Но видят боги, Лань Сичэнь не хотел, чтобы это закончилось так, он не хотел окроплять свои руки и меч кровью брата.  
Он ушёл в уединение, но главе Цзян плевать было на такие формальности.  
В один день он просто пришёл прямо в его покои, сел напротив и уставился своим пронизывающим взглядом. Лань Сичэнь почувствовал, как шевельнулся пепел, оставшийся от его души.  
Они молчали, пока он заваривал чай, разливал его, разливал вновь, когда кончился предыдущий.  
— Ты не виноват. Я говорил тебе это, когда погиб Не Минцзюэ, и повторю сейчас. Ты не виноват, не стоит хоронить и себя заживо.  
Цзян Чэн очевидно чувствовал себя неуютно, но пытался говорить так поддерживающе, как мог. У него всегда были с таким проблемы.  
Лань Сичэнь хотел бы ему верить, но…  
Но, кажется, он уже никому не сможет верить.  
— Спасибо, глава Цзян.  
Чашка треснула в руке Цзян Чэна. Прямой и резкий, он поднялся, поклонился и дошёл до выхода, когда всё же замялся.  
— Я подожду. Я подожду, как ты ждал меня. И я не оставлю.  
Лань Сичэнь прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, таким разваливающимся на куски, таким ненадёжным.  
— А если тот, кого ты дождёшься будет уже не мной?  
— Тогда мой список потерь станет на одно имя больше.


End file.
